


Don't Panic

by I_Am_Four_Eels_In_A_Trenchcoat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Art Museums, Car Accidents, College/University, Idiots in Love, Lev being reckless, Lev is an instigator, Love at First Sight, M/M, Musicians, Photography, Pining, Yaku being a mom, Yaku is an angry bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Four_Eels_In_A_Trenchcoat/pseuds/I_Am_Four_Eels_In_A_Trenchcoat
Summary: He closes his eyes softly and listens to the lilting music from one of his favorite musicians echoing throughout his car. This night is going to be perfect and no amount of slow-moving traffic or torrential rain will ruin it. Some idiot in a silver Lexus rear-ending him sure could ruin his night, though.





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting so hopefully everything comes out okay. This is already cheesy af, but I don't care. YakuLev is one of my favorite pairings and I wanted to try out my writing skills, so this happened ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Rain thuds aggressively on the roofs of the cars jammed along the highway. Puddles are abundant hazards on the roads in this torrential downpour. The sounds outside are deafening, but lightly muffled through the thick steel of the vehicle. Contradictory to the violence of the weather, water effortlessly cascades down windows and windshields. It is miserable, but beautiful in its way if one only took a moment to observe the small details. Such were the musings of an artist.

The man wishes he had his camera on him, but he forgot it at home that day. He sighs thoughtfully. There will always be other opportunities. The man snaps out of his thoughts as the light turns green once again. He is eager to be home already and cook up some vegetable stir-fry. His stomach growls obnoxiously in protest. Once again, the traffic didn’t move fast enough, and the light turns red.

Normally the man would be agitated but he isn’t going to ruin the Friday evening. He has a rare extended weekend since Monday is going to be a holiday and the art museum will be closed. His orchestra’s conductor is sick, so he doesn’t have to worry about practice either. Everything in his schedule lined up perfectly, for once, and he is excited to finally have time for himself. As a museum curator and a musician, he rarely has enough free time. He hums lightly to himself in anticipation.

He has plans to go for a two-day hike and get some decent photographs off the mountain. It’s been a long time since he had a vacation or time to indulge his passion for outdoor photography. That night he would finish packing, start a new novel that he had been planning to get to for a while, and have his favorite dish along with a fine bottle of red that had been gifted to him. Coming back to reality, the driver moves up after the Suzuki in front of him.

The man slowly came to a stop behind the Suzuki, being sure to give plenty of space, as always. After all, defensive driving is safe driving. The car that was behind him before hasn’t followed yet. The driver hasn’t realized traffic moved up yet and soon people would fill in the gap from the other lanes. The man can’t care less. He closes his eyes softly and listens to the lilting music from one of his favorite musicians echoing throughout his car.

This night is going to be perfect and no amount of slow-moving traffic or torrential rain will ruin it.

Some idiot in a silver Lexus rear-ending him sure could ruin his night, though.

Luckily the photographer was stopped far enough away from the Suzuki that his car didn’t slam into it when it jutted forward from the impact. The horrid shrieking sound of contorting steel fills the air. The man winces and jolts forward. His eyes widen in horror. Before he could properly process anything, airbags deploy and pin him in place.

For Christ’s sake.

Angry brown eyes open and furiously glare over the airbag. God help the jackass who slammed into his car. He is so gonna rip this guy a new one. He definitely can’t afford an accident right now. This will ruin his perfect driving record. How is he gonna get to work? How is he gonna get to practice? How is he gonna get his god damn groceries?

There is just enough room to wiggle his right arm out and reach into the compartment where he has a pocket knife. He stretches his arm as far as he can and just brushes his fingers against the compartment handle. If he tries to stretch any more, he is gonna snap his damn neck. He let out a groan of frustration and his arm falls onto the airbag. The night is definitely ruined. Most likely, his weekend plans too.

Damn these airbags.

Damn his short arms.

Damn the idiot who slammed into his car.

Well, speak of the devil.

The jackass bends over and lightly knocks on his window. The curator can’t make out the person very well because of the rain-blurred windows and obnoxious airbags.

The mystery man cups one of his hands around right side of his mouth and shouts, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT???” He can barely hear the masculine voice through the glass and rain. He doesn’t respond but manages to roll down the window. The interior is getting soaked, but he couldn’t give two shits and a popsicle right now.

“I’m going to fucking kill you. What the hell is wrong with you”, the man mumbles out around the airbags. However, he probably doesn’t look all that intimidating considering his current position. His cheeks are squished together like a pudgy child’s from the airbags and part of his face is hidden. However, his scrunched eyebrows and seething amber eyes are clearly visible. His short hair sits messily atop his head, colored russet in the shadows of the vehicle. Although he is twenty-five, he still looks like a high school student with his boyish features and below average height. He would rather die than admit he was below average height though.

The man outside is completely unfazed. He simply asks again, “Sure, but are you okay?” with genuine concern.

“Yeah, no thanks to you. I have a pocket knife in the right compartment. Do me a favor and grab it and slice open these damn airbags, okay?”, the trapped man grumbles out.

The strange guy outside responds amusedly as he reaches over to the compartment with his long ass arms, “Sure thing, Mister…?”, casually whipping out the knife and slicing the airbags. How did his arm bend like that??

“…Yaku Morisuke, and you?”, the smaller man inquires as he turns his head to finally take in the man who rear-ended him and _holy shit_. Yaku was completely ready to reprimand the overgrown idiot but all insults die prematurely in his throat at the sight of this strange man.

“Haiba Lev, at your service!”, the taller man warily shoots him a lopsided grin. Yaku sits there, shocked at the man’s appearance. Soft gray hair matted from the rain parts to reveal raindrops peppered across an elegant angular visage. The headlights from other vehicles reflect in the water droplets making them shine like diamonds against immaculate Caucasian skin. His slanted eyes, however, show Asian heritage. What is most striking were Lev’s piercing green eyes, narrow and sharp, like his other features. His appearance is almost cat-like. _How exotic_. Yaku realizes he was staring and shakes his head to clear his thoughts of the photogenic man.

Lev seems unfazed and slides his hand back into the car to lightly shift over Yaku’s seat belt and the collar of his oxford. His long, slender fingers burn against Yaku’s skin. The touch is completely unwarranted and Yaku proceeds to thoroughly freak the fuck out. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Yaku shouts and smacks away the icy fingers. He presses back against the driver’s seat as far away from that weirdo as possible. _Who does that?!_ A slight blush graces Yaku’s face, but luckily it is too dark for the other man to see.

Lev recoils his hand and rubs it lightly from the smack. A small pout rests on his face, “I was checking to see if the seatbelt bruised you too, but it looks like you are okay. I wasn’t trying anything weird, sheesh, calm down, buddy”, the man casually dismisses. He rises to his full height and turns his head to the left up the road. “The emergency software in my car alerted the officials the incident, but I didn’t expect them to get here so quickly”, he mutters out.

He was slightly embarrassed at freaking out a moment ago, but he doesn’t like being touched, especially by strangers. Yaku was glad that Lev had switched the subject. Recovering from the awkwardness of the situation, Yaku comments, “That’s convenient. My car is too old to have technology like that”.

Yaku notes that somehow his foot never left the brake during the accident. Also, convenient. Yaku shifts the car into park and lets off the brake to lean back into the driver’s seat. He closes his eyes and lets the tension slip from his shoulders with a soft sigh. No use for all this stress, he rationalizes. What’s done is done.

Lev reverts his attention to Yaku. “Yeahhh, my parents gave me that Lexus for my last birthday. My mom is gonna be so pissed”, he rubs the back of his neck and laughs nervously.

Yaku shakes his head in disapproval, “No wonder they would be. You had no business driving that fast in traffic with rain like this. You could have seriously injured yourself or others. It was reckless and now we will both pay for it, dumbass” he karate-chops Lev on the head for good measure.

The beanstalk of a man steps away from the car in shock. Lev crouches down clutching his head in pain and mumbles out, “scary”.

This gives Yaku the chance to undo his seat belt and prepare for the sight of his mashed-up car. He rolls up the window and pulls up the hood of his bright yellow rain jacket. It is a hand-me-down from his sister, but it is a really good quality jacket and more importantly, it was free. Yaku cracks open his car door and steps outside to join Lev. He notes the lights of a cop car in the distance. It may take a while to sift through all the traffic and get to the crash. Yaku spins to face the crouched man, “Okay, should we assess the damage?” he questions.

Lev sits there gaping at him and doesn’t respond. It was his turn to be stunned at the smaller man looking down at him in the bright yellow rain jacket hugging his angry boyish face. _Cute_ , thought the half-Russian. Yaku looks at him expectantly.

“What’s the matter? Something on my face?” Yaku questions and reaches up to touch his cheek.

Lev smirks and rises to his full height again, “No, nothing. You’re just shorter up close, Yaku-san”, he casually states.

Yaku’s mood quickly soured again. This guy just rear ended him and now he has the audacity to make fun of his height?? Is this guy trying to pick a fight? “What’s your deal? You want another smack?”, he questions unimpressed.

Lev knows he is pushing it, but this guy is too easy to tease, “Sorry, short stuff, I can’t hear you down there with all this rain”, he lifts his hands with a grin and shrugs. Yaku looks _pissed_.

That’s it.

Yaku wound up and let this asshole feel the wrath of his right leg. His kick lands right behind Lev’s knees and they buckle. Lev’s pants legs are getting soaked in the muck from the side of the highway but Yaku has no sympathy for him. Yaku grips the collar of the gray-haired man and lifts the shocked man close to his face, “Can you hear me now, asshole?”, he grits out his rhetorical question, before releasing Lev’s crumpled dress shirt.

The cold wetness from the muddy ground seeps through the lower legs of Lev’s pants, but he couldn’t care less as he watches Yaku trudge away to grimly examine the back of his car. Lev hadn’t expected such strong reactions from the guy. An unusual feeling blooms in his chest and he silently observes the smaller man. He has never been so strongly attracted to and simultaneously terrified of someone. Lev clutches his chest lightly and the left side of his mouth cants up into a half-smile, immediately smitten with the man. _I think I’m in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Lev, that's a little dramatic don't you think? It was originally gonna be longer, but that felt like a good place to end the first chapter. Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :3


End file.
